Currently, for a display product, a resolution and a refresh rate are highly demanded, and data transmission between an image processing (AP) device for storing therein source image data and a driving Integrated Circuit (IC) of a display device may be greatly limited. Insufficient data bandwidth may result in a tearing phenomenon, and thereby a display effect may be adversely affected. One conventional scheme is to compress the image data at an AP end, transmit the compressed image data to the driving IC of the display device, decompress the image data through the driving IC, and then output and display the decompressed image data. Another conventional scheme is to transmit low-resolution image data from the AP to the display device, scale up the low-resolution image through the driving IC of the display device, and then output and display the resultant image data. However, through the above two schemes, a high-fidelity display effect may be adversely affected to some extent.